


Seasons With You

by lewd_fuj



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Kissing, Love, Lust, Mistletoe, Romance, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 18:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21020534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lewd_fuj/pseuds/lewd_fuj
Summary: The mistletoe works wonders, especially on a clueless dragon slayer and a bashful celestial wizard.





	Seasons With You

**Author's Note:**

> So this was posted on another site in 2012 on Christmas Eve, and now I've decided to bring it to AO3 as my debut fic - enjoy!

_Dear Mama,_

_It's finally Christmas Eve! It's amazing how quick the year has gone by, huh?_

_Seems like just yesterday when you, Papa and I sat around the fire sharing Christmas stories and having a nice mug of hot cocoa with marshmallows. I have to tell you, Mama, that memory will forever stay with me._

_I've been part of the Fairy Tail family for a while now; needless to say, it was pretty cool to see how festive the guild was today. As expected, the ale and food came out and everyone danced—even Laxus! Of course, Vijeeter got a little carried away and started instructing everyone on how to do his Dance of Celebration. It was only natural for Natsu to start a fight with Gray, who soon ran around naked in a panic to find where he had last stripped off his clothes. Erza managed to put a stop to all the chaos, but soon injured Elfman for making her drop her strawberry cake. This only started another brawl._

_It's funny, Mama, I always thought by the time I reached this age I'd be able to spend Christmas with someone special. I always have fun with Natsu and the others, but it can get kinda lonely whenever I have to return home from the guild by myself. The realisation usually hits me when I go to sleep at night with no-one to cuddle with other than my pillow. Don't get me wrong, being in my own company can be relaxing, but it would be nice to share my evenings with someone besides a fire breathing pyro and his talking blue cat. I guess I shouldn't be too hard on Natsu; he's the one that takes my mind off any negative thoughts—not to mention Gray, too. In fact, Erza and Levy cheer me up as well, but even they seem to have someone._

_I noticed the couples are beginning to form within the guild; some more obvious than others, but it was kinda sweet the way everyone paired up for the evening. Mysteriously, Gajeel and Levy vanished from the guild earlier than everyone else. It wouldn't have been so suspicious if Pantherlily went with them, but he stayed behind, claiming he didn't want to be involved in what they had planned._

_Gray finally gave in and decided to take Juvia out for a romantic evening at the finest restaurant in Magnolia. Everyone saw that coming, anyway. It was really cute the way he blushed in embarrassment when Juvia announced their date to everyone in the guild. I'm just glad that Juvia will no longer see me as a love rival, even though I've been telling her otherwise for the past few months._

_Surprisingly, Erza headed out somewhere with Jellal. I'm not exactly sure where they disappeared to, but it was nice knowing that she was finally able to spend time with him after all they've been through. Now that I think about it, they had come from the same world, but it was almost impossible for them to be together, and now they're spending a romantic evening somewhere in Fiore. It's kinda like a happy fairy tale ending, isn't it?_

_There were rumours that Laxus was out drinking with Cana. I wasn't sure if that was true, but it became pretty clear when Freed started crying—something about Laxus neglecting The Raijinshū. Funnily enough, Mirajane decided to take him out for the night to distract him from his despair. I guess now I have something to tease her about the next time she tries to pair me up with someone from the guild._

_As expected, Bisca and Alzack had gone out for the evening with Asuka. It was adorable how excited she got when her parents announced they would take her to the island of Enca. The original plan was for someone to watch over little Asuka while Bisca and Alzack eloped to have some alone time, but they soon gave up that idea when they discovered everyone else was busy._

_Macao even took Wendy and Romeo out for the night, much to Romeo's embarrassment. Charle insisted she travel with them to keep a close eye on Romeo, only to mortify Wendy with the accusation of the young boy making any kind of advances. Happy decided to tag along and promised to protect Charle if anything bad were to happen. Apparently they all went out carolling for the evening. Such an awkward situation would embarrass me too!_

_It was funny to see Elfman and Evergreen deny the fact that they were going out on a date. It wasn't hard to figure it out since Elfman wasn't even dressed in the usual light kimono and geta. Instead, he wore a suit! Evergreen's appearance drastically changed too, but she threatened to petrify anyone who dared to tease her about it._

_Lastly, I saw Natsu leave the guild with Lisanna. I'm not sure why it bothered me so much since those two are destined for each other but...I don't know. Maybe I'm so used to Natsu's company that it felt weird to see him with someone else for a change. After they left I wondered to myself if I was just being selfish. I mean, I can't expect to have him all to myself; he isn't some kind of object I could use for happiness and comfort. I'd never seen Lisanna so happy before, though._

_Mama, do you believe in soul mates?_

_It's silly, but perhaps there is someone out there for everyone. I can't help but feel a little jealous of others at the guild. I keep saying to myself that maybe my time will come soon and I should be more open-minded...right?_

_They say patience is a virtue, but just how long will I have to wait until I can have my happily ever after?_

* * *

Lucy placed the pen down and sighed. Usually, writing letters to her mother was therapeutic and allowed her to liberate any consternations. In this case, speaking of her innermost feelings didn't seem to help at all; in fact, it made her feel worse. She was certain the last thing her mother wanted to know was how envious she had become.

Lucy slouched in her chair, staring absentmindedly through the window. The murky winter sky cast over the damp, cobbled streets of Magnolia. From inside she heard the vicious wind smack against the window. Trees flailed helplessly, struggling to stay rooted to the earth, and scattered newspapers from the day before flew in the air, accompanied by the strong meanders of wind.

Lucy felt like crap and the weather _was_ crap.

Talk about your pathetic fallacy.

Tearing her gaze from the naturalistic destruction taking place outside, Lucy glanced down at the letter again; the faint glow of her side-lamp illuminating the scribbled words on the page. She folded the letter and slipped it inside the envelope, marking the words "To Mum" on the back. After placing it in the draw she tapped her nails on the table. Thoughts of Natsu and Lisanna crept into her head and, once again, she found herself frowning.

_Have I always been so jealous?_

The unanswered question bothered her to no end. At that point, Lucy realised that she hated the sound of silence, as there was no resonance at all. Finally deciding to take some form of action, she grabbed her keys and picked out one in particular.

"Open the Gate of The Lion: Leo," she chanted with less fervour than normal. A sparkling light began to crystallize in the air, radiating a brilliant gleam. Once the dazzling spectacle cleared, Loke appeared donned in the usual elegant three-piece suit with the jacket left unbuttoned. The Lion stood with perfect poise, both hands in the pockets of his loose pants, held up by a chestnut-coloured belt. Strangely, his red tie was undone, much to the blonde's confusion.

Immediately he flashed an amorous smile. "You called, Princess?"

"I just needed the company."

A wave of shock flickered on his face, and then he smiled softly. "Then I'm honoured that you chose me." He sauntered closer with bright eyes. "Of all the Celestial Spirits, you can definitely count on the mighty Lion."

Lucy rolled her eyes. If she had a Jewel for every time she heard that...

Loke's eyes scanned her intently. "You look outstandingly beautiful today, Lucy."

Said girl hummed, completely disinterested in any compliments he had to offer. "I was thinking maybe we could go out somewhere to eat...but not on a date or anything," she quickly finished off when she noticed his eloquent smirk.

Loke pushed his sunglasses further up the bridge of his nose and smiled. "I'm afraid I can't, Princess."

Lucy was beyond shocked at the instant refusal. After all these months of him pestering her to go on dates with him, she figured he would gladly take her up on the offer. "I thought I could count on the mighty Lion?"

"Yes, on any other occasion. I promised Aries I'd take her out this evening." Lucy sighed and hung her head, now feeling incredibly dejected. That was it. Loke was her last option of solace, and even _he_ was occupied with someone else.

The Spirit noticed Lucy's expression and his smile wavered. Hating to see his owner upset, he stepped closer. "I could cancel if you want?" he suggested.

She shook her head. "No, I couldn't do that to Aries." Lucy imagined how crestfallen the Lamb would be if Loke spent time with her instead. Aries was a sweet Spirit; there was no way she would allow Loke to cancel. Just because she was lonely, doesn't mean Aries has to be. A weak smile appeared on her face as she looked up again. "I bet she's really looking forward to it. Treat her well."

In return, Loke gave a chivalrous grin. "You of all people know I'm the perfect gentleman, Lucy."

She nodded. The silly playboy was right. "Go. She's probably waiting for you."

He gave a brief nod in return and stepped back, ready to head back to the spirit realm. His entire body began to glisten. "Perhaps next week we could go out for a nice meal then head to a love hotel for dessert." He raised his brows suggestively.

Lucy shot a finger in his direction, brows tensed. "Leave!"

Loke chuckled, expecting such a reaction. "It's fine. I have some business to finish off with Aries anyway." Then he left, evaporating in a sparkling glow of light.

It took a while for Lucy to grasp exactly what he meant. When it finally dawned on her, she grimaced.

_No wonder his tie was undone._

The blonde huffed. "Stupid lion."

After that, silence shrouded her once more. She frowned, now becoming annoyed at how the evening was turning out. Usually she'd be out on a mission with the rest of Team Natsu or down by the guild having a nice talk with Mira, but today was a day of romance—unfortunately, everyone was busy. She was sure that even Ichiya had a woman to tend to. If that was the case, then Lucy had seriously hit rock bottom. Eventually, she called out Plue and opted for a relaxing soak in the ceramic tub to relieve some pent-up stress. She giggled at the shaky white dog and pulled him out of the water.

"Oh yeah. Your skin gets all wrinkly when you're in here for too long, just like mine!"

"Puuun!"

"My skin is amazing? Why thank you, Plue," she beamed joyfully, holding his trembling frame close to hers. She rested back, relishing in the feel of the warm water encapsulating her body.

Just then, heavy footsteps were heard. "Hey, Lucy!"

The blonde stiffened at the calling of her name. Was that..._Natsu_? She fumbled about in the tub, instinctively covering her breasts with Plue's crumpled head. When she didn't answer he swiped the drapes aside and stepped through with a wide grin.

"Yo!" he chimed merrily with a wave as if the situation were normal.

Lucy screeched and slipped lower into the level of bathwater, adamant to keep him from seeing her nude body, although by now he had witnessed it more than once due to barging in all the time—especially when she was in the tub.

"Don't greet me so casually! Get out!"

The pink-haired teen noticed the faint blush on her cheeks. "Hey, what's wrong? Why's your face all red? Are you sick or somethin'?" He stumbled back once the shower gel bottle struck him in the face. Rubbing his cheek, he glanced at the frustrated blonde. "What the...?"

Lucy held the second bottle of lotion, ready to launch; one hand covering her breasts as much as she could muster, as Plue had disappeared back to the Spirit World. "Get the hell out, Natsu!"

He quickly left the steamy room just as the next container was thrown in his direction. The clattering sound of the bottle resonated throughout the bathroom. Lucy breathed heavily, still embarrassed that he had come at the wrong moment. Her blonde bangs floated in the water as she peered down at her body. He had seen her many times, which wasn't a good thing! She had never known someone to be so annoying. She frowned and allowed her erratic heartbeat to slow down before gritting her teeth.

_Damn pyro!_

On the other side of the door, Natsu flinched as he felt the new bruise on his cheek. Lucy had one hell of a throw, that was for sure. He had taken up the usual method of climbing through the window in order to greet his friend, only to be assaulted by her minutes later. He decided to sit on her bed patiently and wait for her to emerge; hopefully, she would be in a better mood. He heard the bathwater sloshing about in the bathroom and imagined exactly what Lucy was doing. Maybe she was shifting her body in the tub to create artificial waves. He liked to think he wasn't the only one who did that. He then wondered why Lucy was always so apprehensive whenever he saw her in the bath. Natsu wasn't stupid; he was aware of female assets, and Lucy's were prominent. She didn't leave much to the imagination with the clothes she wore, either. It made no difference to the fire wizard whether she was in the tub or not.

_Man, she's so weird._

Even so, he was growing impatient. There was an importance to this visit, and he wasn't about to sit around all day just so she could create waves in the tub. Natsu twiddled his thumbs, now bouncing on the bed impatiently. After a few minutes, the mint-green drape was opened. Natsu glanced up at an aggravated Lucy who was now stood in the arched doorway with a fluffy pink towel wrapped around her. His eyes scanned over the buxom blonde intensely. He couldn't help but admire her curves. In Natsu's opinion, Lucy had the best figure out of all the other females in the guild. Her toned stomach adorned her slim physique and her widened hips complemented her shape. Droplets cascaded her body, making her porcelain skin glisten. His eyes focused on her ample breasts; still coated with the thin towel. However, the outline of her protruding nipples was shown.

_Must be cold in here..._

Natsu finally tore his gaze away from the enigma that is Lucy Heartfilia. He knew he found Lucy attractive. He had always known. In fact, he was certain he'd do a few things to her if she wasn't so _strange_.

Suddenly he stood up, the eagerness apparent on his face. "Took you long enough!"

Her brows knitted together. "Shut up."

His boyish grin appeared. It was fun to annoy her; one of his top three pastimes.

Lucy glared at him with an aura of flaring anger. The idiot was definitely testing her patience. First, he shows up unannounced and now he was rushing her? She noticed her curtains were separated and the window was left wide open, allowing the chilled air to seep in. She grimaced at the sight. "Is it so hard to enter through the door?"

Natsu raised a brow in return; almost offended that she would suggest such a thing. "Why would I do that when the window's open?"

Lucy was sure her body shook from anger. She growled—bearing teeth and all—then removed the hairband, allowing her flaxen tresses to rest on her shoulders.

The dragon slayer wasted no time in grabbing onto her wrist and leading her towards the front door. "C'mon, there's somethin' awesome I gotta show ya!"

"H-Hey! Wait a minute..." Lucy yanked her wrist from his grip. "I'm not even dressed! Besides..." she hung her head and shuffled on the spot. "I was planning on staying in tonight."

Natsu's smile never faltered. "Where's the fun in that? It's Christmas Eve; the night has to end with a bang!"

The blonde rubbed her arm in a nervous gesture. There was no easy way to tell him of her lonely night in; she had too much pride for that. After mulling it over for a few seconds, she looked up and sighed, defeated. "Alright, fine."

Natsu gave his trademark grin in return, canines and all. "Great! It's gonna be so cool," he rubbed his hands together with enthusiasm.

Lucy smiled weakly. "Yeah..." She headed to the other room to quickly change into her favourite skirt with stockings and white top. As she searched for her blouse, she decided to ask the million-Jewel question. "I thought you were out with Lisanna?" She called, hoping her pink-haired friend would hear from the main room. Instead, a loud clatter reverberated from the kitchen. She was certain the dragon slayer was busy destroying everything in the pantry and huffed at the thought of having to tidy up whatever mess he made. She eventually found her blouse and slipped it on before padding to the kitchen. Sure enough, Natsu had his head in the fridge. Bits of food and milk were all over the floor. She turned a blind eye at the mess and frowned when she realised he completely ignored her query.

"Natsu!"

He glanced up, food crumbs all over his mouth and chin. "Huh?"

"What about you and Lisanna?"

He immediately stuck his head back in the fridge. "Lisanna? What's she got to do with anything?"

Lucy sighed. "I saw you leave the guild with her earlier."

"Oh!" His head reappeared as he swallowed down the chicken and smiled. "She needed help with the presents. She's meeting with Elfman and Mira later."

Lucy felt slightly alleviated at the revelation. She hated to admit it, but the thought of Natsu spending Christmas Eve with Lisanna disheartened her. "I thought you went out on a date."

Natsu didn't reply. Instead, he gulped down what was left in the juice box before tossing it aside and straightening up. "You ready?" Lucy nodded and they both headed for the door. She slipped on her furry boots and coat then they left.

Strangely enough, the bitter weather had altered into nothing but a shallow breeze. The streets of Magnolia were more or less empty, no longer filled with bustling citizens. Natsu held onto Lucy's hand and began to pace down the road, seemingly keen to get to their destination. The celestial wizard felt her cheeks grow hot at the sudden contact but did nothing to cease it. If anything, she felt incredibly as ease knowing that their hands were connected in such a way.

They passed the usual boatmen by the canal who wolf-whistled at the pair. "Have fun on your date, Lucy-san!"

Her heart thudded. _Date...?_

Natsu was oblivious to the playful taunting as he continued to pull—or drag—his comrade to his anticipated spot. The night was still young and the Christmas spirit was very much alive in Fiore. They passed numerous shops full of lights and decorations; some had mechanical Santa's outside. Restaurants were open, sporting **_Special Offers!_** and **_All You Can Eat!_** signs outside the doors. Famous Christmas songs were heard and street lights flickered along to the jaunty tunes. He was even sure he saw Wendy and Romeo carolling by Kardia Cathedral but decided to overlook it.

Lucy took in the state of affairs, briefly amazed by all the activity that was taking place, then she turned to her dragon slayer friend. His hand was anything but callus; Lucy took the opportunity to graze her thumb along the skin between his forefinger and middle finger, smiling gently at the balmy sensation.

_So warm..._

"Natsu, where are we going?"

Natsu had felt the gesture, but simply persevered and chose to mistake it as a slip of the thumb. He grinned back at the blonde with promising eyes. "You'll see."

* * *

Lucy was surprised to see they had arrived at the local station. It dawned on the celestial wizard that Natsu's desired destination was further than she expected. The warmth that his hand emitted was nothing more than a memory as the dragon slayer stalked off to collect the tickets. Lucy stood awkwardly by the entrance, watching her pink-haired friend exchange laconic words with a worker. After a while, they boarded the train.

The mild tenor of the train discharged locomotive power and managed to eclipse Lucy's thoughts. She peered out the window, watching life itself whiz by, and then glanced around the carriage. Aside from her, Natsu, and an elderly woman with her cat, it was completely empty. Lucy grimaced once she remembered that no-one would be travelling today since everyone was out dining or cooped up in a love hotel. Then again, she was currently with someone else too, so it wasn't so bad.

Lucy then noticed how particularly quiet it was without Happy around. The blue Exceed would usually be informing her on the beauty of fish, then he would get defensive whenever she mentioned other food that she found to be tastier.

Soon a trolley was pushed through and a waiter offered some cheap snacks. Natsu paid for the both of them and immediately began to dig in, already making more mess than he had done back at Lucy's home.

The blonde watched on, biting into her egg mayonnaise sandwich. "Slow down. Jeez, you eat like you've never been fed."

Olive green eyes glanced up. "I haven't eaten in a while," he claimed.

Lucy's brows tightened. "You ate half an hour ago. Are you forgetting the state you left my kitchen in?"

"Oh yeah." He laughed animatedly, spraying bits of food everywhere.

Lucy sneered in his direction. "Eat properly!"

It didn't take long for the pair to finish. The blonde noted that they had been on the train for nearly an hour now. She had completely lost track of where they were headed, not that Natsu told her, anyway. She just hoped he knew where he was going. One thing she didn't want was to get lost on Christmas Eve.

She glanced at Natsu and was amazed to see how remote he was being, though his excitement was still very noticeable. Every couple of minutes he would glance out the window and bounce his leg in impatience. "I'm surprised you're not feeling sick," she said.

Natsu simply folded his arms and gave a smug smile in return. "Wendy's Troia," he explained. "I got her to do it a couple of days ago."

That meant he had planned this outing two days ago. He would have no other reason to get Wendy to cast Troia. "Smart thinking," she praised, then paused right afterwards. Did she just associate Natsu with the word _smart?_

The dragon slayer took a moment to watch his weird comrade sat opposite him and tilted his head as he analysed her. Even though he rushed her out the house without much time to change properly, let alone brush her hair, Natsu realised she still appeared incredibly flawless. He wasn't sure whether it was her perfect figure and endearing breasts, her glossy forever-pursed lips, or those wide, captivating chocolate-coloured eyes that had him stumped. There was something alluring about her beauty that always caused him to stare wordlessly for ages.

Lucy noticed his gazing and raised a brow. "Jeez, stop staring at me like that. It's creeping me out."

Natsu continued to stare regardless. A certain feeling was beginning to enthral him. He edged closer off the chair. "Lucy..."

Her eyes bugged at his altered expression, one that she had never seen before. His lips parted and his eyes lidded as he watched her. For a second, he seemed...erotic, like something other than fire was burning deep within him. She began to panic about what he could possibly want from her. Lewd thoughts swarmed her mind and she wondered if Natsu was the type to pounce without having any regards for his surroundings.

She gulped and felt her chest tighten. Her nostrils flared as she inhaled deeply to calm her erratic heartbeat. Lucy had never seen the dragon slayer in heat before—if that's what this was?

Natsu leaned closer, his cheeks now florid. The familiar sensation was becoming more potent and was now beginning to stir in his stomach. "Lucy, I..."

"Wh-what is it?" she asked in a feeble tone. He shifted closer, and her heart thumped at the possibility that her prediction of his wayward antics was indeed accurate. Lucy noticed his penetrating gaze and found herself completely still as he edged even nearer. It was a battling stare-war that she was sure to lose.

_Whoa. __H__e's never looked so hot before_...

Then suddenly his cheeks puffed out and he retched before quickly covering his mouth. "I think the Troia wore off," he groused.

Lucy felt immensely stupid for even assuming otherwise in the first place. Of course! This was Natsu Dragneel. He could care less about the female anatomy. She fought the strong urge to bang her head against the window and curse her stupidity; instead, she examined her idiot friend and wondered how she could assist him. His entire body became lax and his face changed colour completely. "It wore off...already?" she muttered in awe. Lucy wasn't an expert when it came to healing magic, but she was certain Wendy's Troia would usually last much longer. Unless...

She folded her arms. "No wonder. She's used it on you so many times, it's bound to be ineffective by now."

Natsu heaved once more, scared that if he opened his mouth again, he would release all the food he had hoovered up over the past hour.

Lucy then smiled warmly, taking pity on her pink-haired friend. "Sit here," she suggested, patting the empty seat beside her.

Natsu did as instructed and sat beside her to rest his head on her lap, just like he did with Erza when she knocked him out—although that time was completely unexpected and he didn't really have a choice. The motion of her nimble fingers combing through his rosy locks soothed him somewhat. He tensed his stomach in an attempt to make the sickly feeling fade. That's when he noticed her smell; that delightful floral fragrance that he had become so accustomed to.

_Her scent. It's so...delicious._

He inhaled deeply. The ambrosial aroma of Lucy travelled through his nostrils and prickled his insides. He closed his eyes and gave a small smile. Maybe her smell will make him feel better.

The train suddenly jerked on the tracks and he gagged again.

Okay, maybe not.

Lucy continued to stroke Natsu's hair in order to quell his dreadful motion sickness. His eyes were closed, however, his brows were tightened and his jaw was tense. She sighed and stared out the window, wondering exactly where they were headed.

* * *

Lucy sat on the grass with one leg over the other as she watched the dotted lights that illuminated the entire field. She had never seen a sight so astounding and miraculous.

"Amazing, ain't it?" she heard the dragon slayer mutter softly beside her.

"Natsu...this is..." her eyes glistened in wonderment.

Nabana no Sato was the botanical theme park in the town of Nagashima. The main focus is flowers, but it also has an onsen, a number of restaurants, a shopping centre and one of Fiore's finest winter illusions. Lucy remembered taking up a job in this town with the rest of Team Natsu a few months ago and had promised herself that she would return.

The park was flourishing with life and joy as locals ambled about. One of the major flower display areas had turned into an aurora, and the lake was lit up with several lights. Many sightseers observed the speculation in awe. Children rested on their parents' shoulders and pointed at the exhibition, tourists gasped in adoration and took pictures, and sparklers were handed out to anyone in the festive mood.

Lucy was glad they managed to find their own secluded spot by the tree. The sedimentary rocks by the riverbank glistened each time the rippling water washed over. The grass wasn't as damp as she expected, but Natsu had laid out a thin blanket regardless. She now knew why he carried his rolled-up comforter. It had been a while since she had seen the thing strapped to his back.

Already, they had walked through the glowing Tunnel of Light consisting of seamed Christmas lights that flashed in all numerous colours. It was amazing to witness just how much wattage of power it took to light up so many bulbs. The whole field was illuminated with waxing light that surged throughout the fields in a shining rapture.

"Happy and I come here all the time," Natsu stated in gentle tones. "I saw how much you liked it when we came here after our job, but you didn't get a chance to see the lights. I wanted to show you how beautiful it is this time of year."

Lucy listened carefully, hanging onto his every word. The fact that he had thought this through in order to please her was uplifting. She impulsively held her chest and felt the palpitations of her heart. "That's sweet of you, Natsu," she whispered.

He simply grinned in response before gaping at the radiant spectacle once more. "It really is incredible, right? I could sit here and watch it all day."

Lucy noticed how composed he was. He always got that strenuous look in his eye during battle, but this was completely different. The dragon slayer oozed tranquillity, perhaps experiencing some type of nostalgia. Lucy turned to the flashing lights and heard Christmas carols in the distance. Now she couldn't help but feel the Christmas spirit.

"Oh yeah!" Lucy watched as Natsu reached into his red comforter bag and pulled out something wrapped in foil. "I brought some of Mira's Christmas cake. I figured we could share some."

Lucy's eyes brightened with veneration. She nodded her approval and he handed her a slice. The sponge cake was light and fluffy; rich-tasting with the right amount of glazing and fruit. Mira had really outdone herself this time! Lucy licked the bit of icing that managed to coat her top lip before turning to her comrade. "Natsu..."

"Hm?" He turned to her.

"We should come back again sometime. Maybe stay at the ryokan...together," she murmured coyly as she peered down at the cake. She couldn't believe she was suggesting it, but it just felt like the right thing to say.

A smile appeared on his face. "Definitely! I'd love to. Just the two of us."

Her cheeks flushed crimson. "Y-Yeah." Then Lucy noticed something sticking out of his bag. "Hey, what's that?"

Natsu followed her gaze to the bag and retrieved the item. "Mira gave it to me. She said miracles would happen when I use it." Then he frowned. "Stupid thing doesn't even work." He started bashing it against the soft blades of grass in validation.

Lucy watched as he literally assaulted the mistletoe. "Mira said that?"

"Yeah. I thought maybe it would do something cool, but nothing happens." Lucy stared at the green haustorium plant, mildly shocked that Mira would even leave something like that in Natsu's possession. She really was a crafty demon.

Then she smiled. It wouldn't hurt to abide by the rules of the mistletoe, right?

"I think I know what she meant," she began slowly.

"So it's not broken?" he asked, analysing the plant.

Lucy tittered at his confusion. "No, you idiot. It's just a normal plant," she explained softly. She took it from him and gestured him closer. "It's called a mistletoe; they're used around Christmas time as part of an ancient tradition."

His brow rose in question. He had heard of it before, but couldn't grasp the significance of it. "What do you do with it?"

To demonstrate she held it up above their heads. Green eyes peered at her, completely bemused as to what she was doing. The blonde gave a frustrated grunt when she realised Natsu wasn't going to understand her advances. Then all inhibitions shattered and she blurted, "Kiss me, Natsu."

The dragon slayer stiffened and his eyes widened at the sudden order. "Wh-...huh?"

Lucy blushed, now realising how wanton that sounded. Ashamed to repeat the same thing again, she shut her eyes and rushed out, "just do it!"

Natsu didn't need to be told a third time. He subconsciously licked his lips, staring at her glossy pair before leaning in. Lucy jolted once she felt the sudden heat on her lips, shocked that he actually consented to her impulsive command. At first, she wasn't sure what to do; she wasn't exactly experienced. Her heart thudded painfully in her chest as Natsu tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Then his mouth began to move, sliding against hers. She briefly wondered if he had kissed any other girls before, possibly someone from the guild. He seemed to know exactly what he was doing; Lucy was certain he had some form of experience.

Natsu had no qualms about complying to her wishes. The libidinous sensation pooling in his gut managed to singe away all the confusion that clouded his brain. The sound of their moist lips sliding together enthralled him. He faintly smiled into the kiss. The potent smell of strawberries and other elements tickled his sensitive nose. He loved her floral aroma. It was unlike any other scent he had ever come across.

His aura emitted heat and passion. Lucy raised her hand to touch his cheek. _Hot_. Then she shifted her hand down to the nape of his neck. _Hot_. Everywhere was scorching, like a blazing furnace in the midst of the cool winter. Both climates contrasted well: Lucy found herself shivering from the wintertime breeze, and then heating up from the kiss. She didn't know whether it was due to his blushing or if it was just his normal body temperature as a Fire Dragon Slayer. These lips...these cushioned balmy lips had an amazing feel to them.

_Natsu's lips…they're…so warm, and soft._

Lucy smiled, encapsulated by the fiery kiss. Her muscles loosened and she leaned even closer still, pressing her lips harder against his. Just then she felt a spec of ice land on her nose, then her forehead. She broke away to glance up and saw that it was snowing. The celestial wizard gasped in wonder, admiring the snowflakes falling from the darkened sky, passing the vibrant ornate landscape and trees before dissolving in the grass.

"Wow," she breathed.

"Lucy..."

The low sultry tone caused her to look at her dragon slayer friend. She gazed into green eyes; wanton and hazy with lust. Then she glimpsed at his lips: swollen from the feverish kiss. "Y-Yeah?"

"The mistletoe's still up." A blush darkened her already-rosy cheeks and the shyness came back. She watched her friend and felt a twinge in her chest. Natsu Dragneel: the idiot she cared about deeply in more ways than one. He was the one who introduced her to Fairy Tail, the one who took her on her very first mission, the one who caught her no matter where she fell from. Lucy was attached to him in a way that confused her to no end. He was her first in everything associated with Fairy Tail, and now he was the first to take her on an outing-that-is-more-like-a-romantic-date.

She rested her lips on his and they shared another kiss. This time Natsu brought his tongue out and skimmed it along her bottom lip. Lucy accepted the gesture and parted her lips, granting him access. Their tongues slid and glided along with each other in a passionate dance. The saliva in their mouths mixed, and Lucy hummed in delight at the taste of icing and whipped cream that lingered on Natsu's tongue. Everything seemed perfect right now. All she cared about was keeping the dragon slayer close to her.

She felt amazing, and the weather _was_ amazing.

Talk about your pathetic fallacy.

Natsu heard a nearby couple discussing the time. It had just gone midnight. He pulled away from his comrade, who gave a little pout at the loss of warmth on her lips. "Merry Christmas, Lucy."

The celestial wizard turned bashful under his intense gaze. Who needs a fancy date when she already had all that she needed right here? Loneliness was no longer an issue thanks to her best friend. "Merry Christmas."

He got ahold of the mistletoe and analysed it: this weird little bristly thing with tiny red berries growing from the oak stem. This thing would be his wake-up call. Suddenly Natsu smiled; the famous tooth-filled grin that Lucy had come to love. "I think I understand now," he muttered, tossing the plant aside and pulling her closer by the waist.

Lucy giggled. She must remember to thank Mira for her meddling later on. "Ending the night with a bang," she whispered.

His smile widened. "Now I'm fired up."

As they kissed under the sakura tree in the midst of chilled snow, the mistletoe quivered in the breeze. For that little clump of green leaves was the beginning of what would soon blossom into a beautiful thing between the Dragon Slayer and the Celestial wizard. 

**Author's Note:**

> What started off as a one shot may turn into a series? Idk.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
